The present invention relates to a stapler with a magazine containing strips of differently sized staples. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stapler which determines an appropriately sized staple needed to staple a given stack of paper.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 180568/1990 discloses a stapler which dispenses staples of different sizes. The stapler also determines an appropriately sized staple by moving a swinging frame against a top of the stack of paper to be stapled. A bottom of a staple magazine presses against a receiving lever located on a stapler body base. Pressing the receiving lever down causes a pointer of a movable gauge piece to move upward and point to a display panel of a fixed gauge plate. A stopper assembly severely limits possible stapling points on the stack of paper due to interference by the receiving lever. A drawback of this prior art stapler is that the location of the receiving lever limits a range of available locations on the stack of paper where the staple may be placed.